Lavatory Love Machine
by nesquic
Summary: F. zero. constante gravitacional. número de euler. um e um. :: Jonan x Fogell / [ honey, do you like the way i cry? ] DREAMS .


• LAVATORY LOVE MACHINE .

* * *

No fear can quell my squeam.

— Edguy.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Estão perto de serem mortos: não pela primeira, mas talvez pela quinquagésima vez esta noite.

— Liga! Liga, droga, liga! — É o grito desesperado de Fogell enquanto tenta pôr a pickup '32 de volta em ignição. Não está funcionando. A lata velha, cor de rosa e imunda continua parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele com olhos apagados que são faróis que já não acendem. — Meu Deus. Meu Deus! — E alisa o rosto porque, se essa geringonça não funcionar, ele e Jonan estarão mortos. Tão mortos quanto Kennedy ou Roosevelt. A diferença é que ninguém saberá seus nomes.

— Fogell! — Seu nome vem numa explosão lá atrás que segue a explosão ali da frente: a caminhonete enguiçada resolveu que era tempo de pôr o motor à vida. Explodiu com um pouco de gasolina, engasgou, balouçou, mas continuou firme e agora está galopante. Fagulhas douradas estão saltando de dentro do capô, rodopiando como fogos chineses pela lateral da pintura. — Fogell, agora!

— Não! Ainda n-

Mas Jonan passa voando ao seu lado, correndo com o capuz enroscado ao redor do rosto, um bando de malucos correndo ao seu redor com o que, presume-se, sejam tacos de baseball e garrafas de cerveja. E corre como quê, o desgraçado. A pickup continua explodindo, gargalhando, como uma máquina doida de lavar roupa, e Fogell continua estático, como se houvessem parado o filme de sua vida assim, com ele de boca aberta gritando que toda a coisa ia dar errado, nada ia dar certo, e iriam morrer. Iriam morrer. Ainda assim, Jonan voou. Voou direto pela janela, quebrando vidro em zilhões de pedaços raspando em sua blusa, atravessou correndo e continuou.

Por uma dimensão em que Fogell já não existia.

**X**

Ele para cansado, o peito subindo e descendo da corrida, e Fogell está olhando para ele com olhos quebrados que não acreditam no que vê. Por cima das lentes grossas das armações redondas, Fogell está se perguntando que porra acontecera. Jonan tem que explicar que não foi a primeira vez naquele dia.

Então que eles estão sendo caçados através das dimensões, numa loucura temporal imensa provocada por uma máquina de lavar roupa engrolada no estômago da pickup. A pickup do avô de Fogell que eles usaram para uma série de experiências ruins. E agora, toda vez que a desgraçada liga, eles podem ser enviados de cá para lá no tempo, como uma bola de pinball acertada com muita ou pouca força. Da última vez, foram parar setecentos anos no futuro. Agora, pareciam estar adiantados só uns vinte anos. Era melhor do que estar cercado por gente vestida de homem aranha em todo lugar, nuns colãs rasgados e pretos.

— Parece mentira. — Jonan concorda, mas ainda está arfando como asmático — Mas eu te vi sair correndo _da janela _do _meu_ carro.

— Do seu avô. — Corrige num soluço.

— Não importa. — Fogell bane Jonan com as mãos — Não importa, você veio _voando _pela janela. E saiu correndo feito um porra louca.

— É isso ou morrer. Salvei a sua vida. — As mãos empurram Fogell direto no peito quando Jonan arruma equilíbrio para se pôr em pé — Mas você pode me agradecer depois.

— E onde você vai?

Jonan se vira e sorri um sorriso brilhante.

— Vou tentar sobreviver a essa dimensão.

**X**

Bem, ele disse que ia _tentar. _O que nunca implicou que ele fosse conseguir.

Desta vez o pegaram quando estava tentando pôr algum sanduíche de presunto para dentro, junto duma limonada bem gelada e esperta, de uma marca que já não era Soda. Poucas coisas eram as mesmas no futuro. Coca-Cola ainda reinava absoluta, em algum lugar de toda aquela merda. Mas ele nunca fora muito fã de refrigerantes com nome de droga. Não que já não houvesse cheirado coisas suspeitas, mas enfim.

Vieram num bando. Um cara barbudo, outro com o cabelo raspado, todos eles parecendo com neo-nazistas saídos de algum documentário do Discovery Channel. Traziam sempre os tacos de baseball, não importando em que tempo fosse. Desta vez, só vinte anos no futuro, os tacos ainda traziam logotipos dos Yankees de Nova York.

Resultado que o enredo é sempre o mesmo. Jonan os vê, os caras também. Tenta enfiar o sanduíche com limonada e tudo para dentro, falha miserável, rola sobre as pernas e então desata a correr como um vagabundo. Como um cara montado na bala. Como um tiro. E continua correndo, nunca distante demais do estacionamento pedregulhento onde deixaram a máquina do tempo. E suas pernas são feitas de sabão escorregadio, porque ninguém consegue pegá-lo.

— Agora Fogell! — Grita num espasmo, tentando acreditar que a pickup só está escura e cinza porque sua vista está cansada e o mundo está desaparecendo. Não é que Fogell não a tenha ligado. — Por favor, por favor, porra!

Os caras vêm logo atrás. Sacodem os tacos no ar. Estouram as garrafas de cerveja que caem como dinamites explosivas por toda parte. E a janela está tão perto. Fogell está em lugar nenhum para ser visto. Jonan já não sabe mais de nada, apenas que vai pular. E quando a janela chega ele realmente pula.

Só para ficar preso entre estilhaços de vidro e blusa, cortado e sangrando como um porco que caiu direto nas facas de um açougueiro.

— Então — Alguém o segura por trás pela blusa, o arrastando de um jeito que dói como o próprio inferno — Aonde pensa mesmo que vai?

**X**

Está sentado no banco de trás da pickup roubada. Se o avô de Fogell descobre, mata os dois. O problema é que ele não vai precisar: os dois já estarão mortos a esta hora. Ao menos, Jonan estará. Fogell deu no pé, o desgraçado. Na superfície, Jonan espera que morra. Secretamente, espera que ele esteja melhor do que ele próprio está.

— Muda de rota ali, John. — Um destes homens encapuzados aponta e o que dirige vai girando o volante — Que droga de pedais são estes, velho.

— Altos pra cacete.

E é quando o grandalhão pisa com força no acelerador e, em seguida, no freio, que um grito manhoso vem debaixo daqueles pés.

— Mas que porra esse garoto está fazendo aqui? — E como um boneco de espuma, Fogell é içado para cima.

— Você! — Jonan aponta.

— Você! — Fogell ecoa.

Os olhos chispam faíscas. Se os caras não os matarem, eles se matarão ali mesmo.

**X**

— Então, como eu estava falando, é que se pode fazer- — Num papo de nerd que não tinha mais fim, mas que, por algum evento aleatório do destino, não cansava seus raptores nunca — e também- — Mas que entediava Jonan até o fim de sua vida.

— Será que dá para você calar a boca? Não é como se eles nunca tivessem ouvido falar de reatores nucleares. — Jonan se afunda no encosto do carro, sentindo as pernas moles sangrando. As fitas vermelhas vão devagar se enroscando em seus pés. E o que era para ser um elogio, fere o orgulho daqueles brutamontes.

— Cala a boca você, ô bundão. Estamos ouvindo o Fogell. — Que já é chamado de _Fogell, _com uma familiaridade gozada. Ele, Jonan Abillius Goddalf, passou a noite toda fugindo desses caras e agora eles chamam seu melhor amigo de _Fogell_, e ele próprio de bundão. Se Fogell originalmente fosse o perseguido, talvez houvesse convencido todos eles a ir jogar cartas e jamais houvesse tido de pular a janela e atravessar as dimensões.

— Não, é verdade, vocês devem estar cansados — E o cérebro de minhoca nem mesmo sabe quando continuar falando para manter a própria vida.

— Talvez. — O volante gira como uma roda-gigante e negra, olhando para os garotos com olhos desesperançados — Talvez vocês possam nos mostrar.

E é bem aqui que tudo vai para as cucuias.

**X**

No caminho do laboratório os homens ainda pararam para apinhar o carro com garotas. São umas prostitutas baratas, usando uns saltos compridos e umas saias curtas, mas algo por baixo dos olhos delas faz com que Jonan fique um pouco aceso. Elas não parecem ter cérebros de gelatina. Se embrenham na conversa de Fogell com risadas, e isso esquenta o rosto de Jonan. Fica corado de fúria. Uma fúria que ele nem sabia que deveria estar ali. Ainda estão vivos, ainda estão na pickup, ainda podem ligar o motor com mais ninguém no carro e fazer a geringonça funcionar. Ainda podem escapar dessa, só manter a calma. Mas Jonan já não está mais mantendo a calma. Fogell continua falando e falando, e uma hora dessas Jonan irá esganá-lo, ele bem que jura por deus.

Pararam. Saem primeiro os homens, depois as garotas, por último Jonan e Fogell, parecendo cuspidos por uma boca desdentada e salivante que são os bancos da pickup a esta altura. Fogell ainda mantém aquele mesmo sorriso torto e os olhos abobados, mas Jonan está sem saco para qualquer tipo de conversa, nem que seja para salvar suas vidas.

Sente-se como um físico numa jaula em exposição num zoológico. E ser físico antes lhe parecera sempre tão legal, as leis da física tão precisas, as medições sempre tão exatas. Agora sua vontade é a de jamais ter entrado no ensino médio e conhecido esta maldita dama. Ela é ingrata.

— O que vamos mostrar a eles? — Fogell cutuca suas costelas, muito a vontade com seu sorriso de fazer o mundo.

— O que você quiser, não é você o gênio aqui?

Jonan já está caminhando para dentro, seus pés o guiando com uma vida própria bem insossa.

— Jonan, você não está fodido comigo, está?

Pergunta estúpida, essa.

— Não, por que eu estaria? Oh, deixa eu ver. Meu melhor amigo me deixou pra _morrer. Cara, eu podia ter morrido!_ — As mãos no peito de Fogell e os dois vão parar na parede. — E você estava escondendo essa porcaria de rabo embaixo dos pedais.

— Desculpa!

— Desculpa? É o máximo que consegue fazer? — As mãos vão parar no pescoço, tentam esganar de verdade — Porque eu não estou muito afim de desculpar você, Fogell.

Mas uma cacetada na cabeça o faz ter de soltar. E Fogell está mais uma vez no comando do trenzinho da alegria.

**X**

A excursão é bem curta quando o mais legal que se tem a mostrar é um Gerador de Van de Graaff.

Enquanto as garotas estão passeando de braços dados com Fogell — pomposo como quê no meio delas — Jonan olha com certo ódio para a equação mais bizarra uma vez construída por dois seres racionais e pensantes.

Era algo como: F. zero. constante gravitacional. número de euler. um e um. SOMA. Joule. zero. Newton. Ampere. Newton.

E resulta em coisa nenhuma.

Sobre tudo isso havia um conjunto de triângulos e quadrados de água, como numa representação porca do Teorema de Pitágoras. A equação acabava sendo uma representação de amizade feita no ensino médio por dois estudantes que nem sabiam como calcular constantes de pressão. Agora são magos físicos da faculdade, mas a equação permanece entre eles, intocada. As formas geométricas de água jamais se moveram, embora sejam móveis, de fato. Fogell mais Jonan é uma constante imobilizada. Ou assim era, até o acidente da máquina de lavar roupa. Seriam famosos, caso sobrevivessem. Jonan sabe que não vão. Fogell ainda se ilude.

Jonan pega o cubo da equação e o gira entre as mãos, vendo água caindo para um lado e para outro.

É hora de acabar com isso.

**X**

— E isso é tudo, pessoal. — Fogell e seu sorriso de vitória no rosto marcado por pedais. — É tudo o que eu tinha pra mostrar.

— Não esqueceu de nada, Fogell? — Jonan o cutuca nas costelas.

— Não. — Fogell ainda sorri debilmente.

— Certeza?

— O que eu esqueci? — Pergunta secreta feita só para Jonan.

— Uma certa equação inconcebível.

E vai passando porta afora, mesmo que isso lhe renda outra cacetada nas costas.

Fogell perde o ar enquanto olha para vidro quebrado e água soluçando mesa abaixo.

**X**

Então que eles tem de morrer. É só um fato a mais nas reviravoltas da vida. Jonan já está lá fora, de algum jeito ajoelhado no chão, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sabe que vai ser a última obra exposta às garotas da vida àquela noite: miolos de verdade quentes e espalhados por todo o calçamento. Mas aí que vem Fogell correndo e Jonan não pode deixar de perceber que ele esteve chorando. Chorando de verdade, o coração para fora.

— Não me diga o que é isso — Chacoalha na mão o quadrinho vazio, tilintando ainda pedacinhos pulverizados de vidro — Eu vou tentar adivinhar.

Jonan sorri e pisca, como quem diz vá em frente.

— E espero que não esteja jogando quatorze anos de amizade fora.

— Tenho coisas mais importantes pra me importar, mesmo.

Embora seja pura verdade, fere Fogell de um jeito que ele nem imaginava ser capaz.

— Mais importantes. — Fogell quase ri — Não tem nada mais importante do que isso. E você jogou fora. — As mãos deixam o cubo-quadro cair e quebrar. Ele se parte num ruído bem sonoro, audível o bastante para chacoalhar os ossos.

— Escuta Fogell-

— Você era tudo ali.

— Como é?

— Essa equação inteira não era sobre mim. Mas sobre você. — Se deixa cair de joelhos e eles esfolam no pedregulho do calçamento. As mãos vão para trás da cabeça. — Só sobre você, Jonan.

— Que porra você está querendo dizer? Fala logo. Não sei se você percebeu, mas não vamos ter outra oportunidade destas.

As armas engatilham, bem apontadas para suas cabeças.

— Essa amizade... — Os dedos de uma mão procuram por pedaços de madeira perdidos — Era sobre eu tentando estar perto de você.

Sutilmente, Jonan entendeu.

F. zero. constante gravitacional. número de euler. um e um.

— Você...

— Eu amo você.

E de repente é ele a chorar seu coração para fora.

— Amo você, cara.

São duas criaturas bizarras, com uma equação de amizade-amor desde que sabem o que é física, agora abraçadas no calçamento, ajoelhadas no chão, armas apontadas para sua cabeça e chorando como crianças numa escola elementar.

— Eu te amo.

E dois tiros ressonam.

**X**

— AAAH!**  
**

Levanta. O peito sobe e desce como o pistão de um carro. Passa as mãos pelo peito, pela testa, pela nuca. Sem sangue. Sem manchas. Sem marcas.

— Santo deus.

Desacelerando. O coração voltando a bater num ritmo normal, o suficiente para olhar em volta e saber que foi tudo um sonho. Mas que por algum motivo Fogell está em sua cama. Sem roupas. Dormindo com os óculos ainda pendendo do nariz.

Jonan entreabre a boca. Esta é só uma daquelas imagens que você pensa que jamais verá na vida. Seu amigo dormindo nu na sua cama talvez figure no topo da lista.

— Fogell. — Jonan o cutuca e há baba escorrendo do canto da boca aberta. — Fogell — Gentilmente, ele acorda. Só o bastante para reajustar os óculos e voltar a dormir. — Fogell.

— Hm? — Num tom de voz manhoso.

— Onde é que a gente esteve noite passada? — Urgente.

— Aqui. — Sem nem pensar, rolando para longe. — Bem aqui. Agora me deixa dormir, cara.

Jonan resolve que é o melhor a fazer. Ele próprio está um caco. Ainda procura uma última vez as fitas vermelhas que se enroscavam no tornozelo. Não vê nem sinal delas. Encosta as costas na cama, fecha os olhos.

Do lado de fora da janela, muitos metros abaixo, no meio-fio que circunda o quarteirão e que costeia a casa, a pickup '32 solta fagulhas de flores chinesas por baixo do capô.

A máquina de lavar continua ligada.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Então que isso foi um sonho. E quando eles se abraçaram e choraram, mygod, eu acordei chorando de emoção. Não faz muito sentido, faz? Mas que sentido fazem os sonhos, afinal. Espero que tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu gostei. :d


End file.
